The invention relates to a roll forming machine for the manufacture of metal section components, and of tube in particular.
The prior art is typified by roll forming machines that comprise a plurality of stands arranged in succession, each one of which houses at least two forming rolls disposed with axes parallel and mounted to respective shafts freely journaled at each end to supports carried by massive uprights. The work is passed through a series of mating rolls the size and shape of which will be determined by the size and shape of the section to be produced. Thus, changeover to a new production run almost invariably dictates part or total replacement of the rolls in the various stands.
Clearly enough, changeover must be effected with the rolls at standstill, and where conventional machinery is concerned this signifies a lengthy operation during which the entire production line necessarily remains idle.
When fitting the replacement rolls, considerable time is consumed in truing up the drivelines to ensure an accurate alignment, hence a faultless coupling action, between the power take-off shafts and the roll shafts.
The object of the invention is to embody a roll forming machine in which the rolls can be replaced with the maximum of despatch, entirely or in part, every time that the changeover to a new production run so dictates.